


Concentration

by Aetheer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Begging, Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting, there isn't enough kamski omo and i needed to fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetheer/pseuds/Aetheer
Summary: Elijah Kamski, founder of Cyberlife and richest man alive refuses to get up and use the bathroom like a functional human being. That's it, that's the fic.Also if you haven't figured it out by now, this story is about piss - if that's not your thing you might not want to read it.





	Concentration

Elijah Kamski, for all of his positive traits, had one significant academic weakness. He never really learned how to leave something and come back to it later. It always had to be done all at once or it wouldn’t be accomplished at all, and though at times it could be considered an asset, there were a significant number more where it had been a disadvantage. 

This time though, he hoped, wouldn’t be one of the latter. He was almost finished the section he’d allotted this time to complete, and there was absolutely no reason it shouldn’t get done. Unless something else got in the way, which unfortunately for him… seemed to be inevitable. 

Tapping away at the keyboard projected onto his desk, the man canted his hips up against the seat of his computer chair and crossed one leg over the other, desperate to gain friction but reluctant to slow down his progress for even a moment in order to hold himself. That was out of the question. He knew he couldn’t stop now, not when he’d finally managed to focus, but fuck him was it starting to hurt. 

The extensive amount of caffeine he’d ingested that morning had begun to catch up with him shortly after he’d sat down, and now he was paying the price for not dealing with it sooner. But despite Chloe’s past reminder that the code could wait and his health was more important, he knew that if he broke concentration now, he wouldn’t be able to get it back, and that was unacceptable. 

But if he didn’t eventually stop… he knew all too well what would happen if he chose to deny his needs for too long. And he could feel himself rapidly drawing closer to that point, situation growing more urgent by the minute. 

But he could hold it until he was finished. He had to. At least he hoped he could. His sense of certainty was waning as the need grew, and though he continued nonetheless, his mind was growing foggy in the face of the physical effort it took. 

Elijah bit back a whimper as a new wave of desperation hit him, and finally decided to sacrifice typing speed for the sake of comfort. He gripped himself through his jeans and rocked gently in his seat, sensing a new dampness in his briefs that certainly wasn’t there before and hoping despite his own reason that it was just imagined. 

It was all he could think about now. There was no sense in even trying to continue working. And yet despite the fact that he knew it likely wouldn’t pass this time, he still didn’t get up. 

The realization that he’d have to make it out of the room and across the hallway was just enough to distract him, and a small dribble broke his hold, followed by another, longer spurt. “No, for fuck’s sake…” He whined, The hand that now only rested on the keyboard followed suit in being forced between his tightly crossed legs. He could hold it. He knew he could fucking hold it, he wasn’t a child. But the now-soaked fabric pressed flush against the tip of his cock wasn’t helping in the slightest, and god, he could feel his control about to give out. He had to resort to drastic measures, as much as it pained him.

“Um… Chloe?” He called weakly, as if he thought raising his voice too much would break him. He knew she was in the next room, and though he hated to ask it of her, she might be the only one who could help. 

He heard her light footsteps grow closer, and the door to his office opened gently. “Yes, Elijah?” 

“I… need something.” He hesitated for a moment, reluctant to say it. “L-like a bottle. Please.” He knew how he looked, and was sure his lover could figure out on her own what was wrong with him. He shivered and clutched himself tighter, biting back a groan as a heavier leak caught him off guard. “I know what you’re thinking, but please, I can’t hold it.” He whimpered, uncaring of how pathetic he knew he sounded. 

“What did I tell you last time? You can’t keep doing this.” The android chided softly, stepping past the doorway and making her way towards him. She was sympathetic, sure, but he had to realize that she couldn’t save him every time he let this happen. “Do I have to remind you again how badly you can harm yourself holding it for so long?” 

“I know, baby, please…” He pleaded almost frantically, a thin but steady trickle beginning that he couldn’t stop. His eyes were watering. “I’ll be better next time, I promise. I’ll go. I just don’t wanna piss my pants here…” 

“So you would be fine with this if it were happening anywhere else?” She asked. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” He couldn’t sit still, grasping at the head of his cock in order to stem the flow, but he knew it wasn’t for long. He felt it there, only barely held back. “I just really can’t hold it…” 

“I’m not helping this time. You need to experience the consequences of your actions in order for you to learn from them.” 

“Please don't do this. It hurts.” He kept it up, though he knew he wouldn’t make it even if she did agree to get something for him to go into. It was almost as though he needed her to tell him it was alright to give in. 

“Elijah, I’m not doing anything. If you have to go, please go.” Her tone softened slightly, and she reached down gently to card her fingers through his hair. “I don’t want you to be in pain.” 

And that was all the permission he required, in the end, letting his head fall forward to rest against her as he finally allowed himself to relax. It was difficult at first, but fuck, the relief was so much better than he thought it would be, drawing a low, keening moan from his chest that almost drowned out the sound of liquid spilling over the edge of the chair and onto the floor. 

It wasn’t until the pleasant lightheaded feeling passed that he remembered he should be ashamed by all of this. He was a 36 year old man as well as a genius by all standards, and he’d just pissed himself like a child. It was disgraceful. He was humiliated. But a small part of him had… enjoyed it. The feeling of losing control, and his lover watching him beg. It was intriguing to say the least. He’d have to put more thought into the subject later. 

But finally, after what felt to the man more like an hour than only a minute or two, the flood slowed to a stop. And despite the discomfort, he was reluctant to pull away. He knew that he would have to face Chloe’s disappointment when he did, and he didn’t think he could handle that in his state. 

Before he could manage to apologize however, she broke the silence. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you planned this, Eli.”

“Hm?” He looked up at her, brows furrowed in confusion. 

Seeing that he didn’t understand, the RT600 giggled. “Wow, you really are that detached from your own bodily functions… it’s a wonder humans survived this long, really.” She joked. “You’re hard, darling.” 

“Oh…” 

“I’m curious, did this really arouse you or is it due to some other biological factor?” She inquired, sounding genuinely curious even as she moved her hand slowly up his inner thigh. 

He choked at the sensation, reluctant to tell her to stop as much as he didn’t want to her to get dirty. 

“Ngh…both, I think?” 

“Interesting.” She purred, finding the fasteners on his jeans and deftly undoing them. “Do you know why?” 

“Well, it mostly happens when I have to hold it for a long time.” He felt himself flush. “But in regards to why it might have aroused me… I’m not sure-“ 

His sentence trailed off into a whine as the android drew her finger gently up the underside of his cock through his briefs, proceeding to get them out of the way so she could take him in hand completely. 

“Yes, Elijah? You may continue.” 

“I, uh… think maybe it’s the humiliation - shit, please don’t tease me… and the fact that it’s you seeing me like this.” He rocked his hips up into her touch, not of his own accord. The relief had left him infinitely more sensitive, and he wasn’t going to last long. 

And as he’d predicted, he could only hold out for another minute before he came with a loud cry and a string of expletives, spilling over himself and Chloe’s hand. 

The force of it nearly whited out his vision, and left him even more drained than the other event had. He found himself once again leaning against his lover for support, and her soft voice broke through the haze.

“C’mon, love… I think you need a shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first finished fanfic y'all. It's short, unbeta'd, and I'm a bit rusty atm so it's not the best I can do, but I hope you like it anyways <3 
> 
> Come yell @ me on tumblr: http://armmitage.tumblr.com


End file.
